Fragments of the First Week
by BlackDandelion
Summary: Random scenes from Sam and Mercedes' week as a couple: Finn and Mercedes fight, Sam and Shane bond, and Sam and Mercedes make out. One-shot.


**Fragments of the First Week.**

Author's note: I love, love, love Samcedes. It's safe to say they have literally taken over my life. Obviously this is not good, so in between writing about them I will consider therapy. Anyway, I find it incredibly hard to write Glee-characters, mostly because the Glee-writers can't write Glee-characters with any sort of continuity or logic. So the characters in this may seem OOC, but I find it hard to find any substantial aspects of any characters to base this fic on. I should also mention that this is my way of handling the many things Glee-characters have done wrong that the show has then decided to ignore despite the fact that their behavior has been horrendous. So rambling. And bashing. But, I digress. Let's proceed!

Summary: Random scenes from Sam and Mercedes' first week as a couple.

* * *

><p>His hands ghost over her hips, he smiles, she leans in and he's gone.<p>

It's the same dream Mercedes Jones used to wake up to every single morning following Sam Evans' departure from Lima.

But when she woke up, this particular morning, there is no crushing insight at the loss of him. Instead, there is the pounding realization that he will be there, by her locker, looking at her with that mixture of love and lust that has her clenching her thighs and hoping for recess and an empty janitor's closet.

Kurt and Rachel swiveled as she walked past them, but she ignored them. Of all the Glee members who had turned their back and started singing their criticism at her, Kurt and Rachel's high notes hurt the most.

_Don't think about it. You do not want to start sobbing in the middle of the hallway. _

Quinn had apologized. Mercedes had apologized. Both she and her soulsister had done some bad things to each other, but they were learning. They were back on track and so were Sunday morning breakfast with Otis Redding playing in th background. But other than small desperate glances, the Broadway duo had done nothing but cling to each other.

"Hey, baby."

And the third issue in her life: Shane.

As a boyfriend, he had been wonderful. Well maybe not wonderful, but satisfactory. He had been _nice. _As an ex, he was a living nightmare.

"Not really your baby, Shane," Mercedes gritted through clenched teeth. Despite what the glee club might have thought at some point or another, Mercedes Jones hated hurting people. Abhorred it, to be exact.

"We're still _friends_, no?" Shane grinned, drawing out the vowels until it sounded so dirty Mercedes wanted to take a shower.

"Hey, baby."

"Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him into the awkward conversation.

"Sam." Shane glowered, watching as Sam brushed a kiss on Mercedes' temple. "I hear you've joined synchronized swimming." Subtle was not a word that could be used to describe Shane's mocking tone.

_Oh good lord, my life is a teen drama, _Mercedes watched the two glare at each other before gushing, "Isn't it lovely?"

Both men stared at her before Sam asked, "Isn't what lovely?", his right eye twitching slightly.

"Synchronized swimming!" Mercedes shot a dazzling smile, reaching out a hand to yank a passing Quinn into the conversation.

"Oh yes!" Quinn exclaimed, nodding vigorously. Both men took a moment to admire Mercedes' power over Quinn, Shane was sure she had never heard her voice take on such (or any) emotion.

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone stared at Mercedes. Then Shane started to laugh and Sam joined in. Suddenly, Quinn and Mercedes were left standing by the water fountain as Sam and Shane waddled down to P.E. discussing Coach Beiste's latest play.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone," muttered Mercedes, ignoring Quinn's amused glance.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was starting to realize that something in his life was very off.<p>

The realization had come at lunch. Blaine had gone to the dentist and Rachel was very busy shoving her tongue down Finn's throat so Kurt had spent the hour looking through Vogue. For the first time in forever.

Lately, his reading material had been Broadway this and Broadway's digest. Flicked through with Rachel, ignoring the way her polyester patterned sweaters rubbed against his cashmere poncho. Mercedes would have something to say about Fergie's leopard-print turban. It might be, shudder, positive, but her input would have been hilarious either way.

A loud laugh registered in his brain. It came from the back of the cafeteria, Mercedes' laugh; joy and life in the same sound.

"Oh god, Santana, stop!"

The Troubletones, still segregated from the rest of New Directions, sat together with Quinn (who had sort of shunned everyone else in Glee) and Artie (who no one ever seemed to notice anyway).

Mercedes was giggling at an impression Santana seemed to be making. By appearance, she seemed to be making fun of someone, most probably Rory or Mr Schue.

"Really, Mercedes, I would have thought you above laughing at Satan's bullying."

Kurt didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly he was standing there by the table, ready to defend whoever Santana was mocking and Mercedes was laughing at.

Mercedes looked struck.

"Excuse me?" she gasped.

Kurt shrugged, daintily, making sure to draw attention to the new scarf he had purchased on eBay.

"Seems like you and Satan have really started to get your juices flowing by throwing verbal slushies, that's all. And let's not forget poor Rory during dodgeball. You should be ashamed."

"First of all," Quinn snarled, looking at Kurt with disdain, "it was dodgeball, it was an accident and they apologized. It's not like he ended up in a wheelchair, no offense Artie," Artie sent Quinn a soft smile and Kurt remembered to contemplate that later. "And second of all, before you so rudely interrupted, we were not mocking anyone. We were discussing the new episode of Community."

There was silence. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably as the rest of the group glared.

"I can't believe you would ever think that I'm a bully."

Mercedes' gentle voice broke through the awkwardness. Kurt's head snapped up but she refused to meet his eyes.

"I've been a diva at times, yes. But so has everyone else. But I've never been a bully." She stood, shaking, grasping the table with manicured nails. "And I find it highly ironic that you would accuse me of treating someone like shit, when I have never done anything as bad as when you started dumping all over me at Booty Camp." She turned and started to walk away, as Kurt worked his jaw furiously trying to pronounce words, but her final words floated back at him, slamming into his chest. "And I don't think I've ever let someone down as much as you have let me down this year."

* * *

><p>Sam Evans hated seeing Mercedes Jones cry. In total she had done it four times during their relationship.<p>

The first time was when he had told her that he would be moving in a week. She had sobbed so hard, she had a sore throat for days. He remembered holding her shaking body and fighting tears himself.

The second time was a slightly more intimate occasion, the night before his departure, and they had been lying down in the trunk of his dad's pickup, watching the stars and she had turned and taken off her shirt. He hated seeing those tears too, because they were proof that he was hurting her, but in the end it had been worth it because he had brought her to the stars and back.

The third time was when he had confronted her in the auditorium after coming back from Kentucky. He was so mad at her for not seeing that they were so much better than she and Shane could ever be and he was throwing all these emotions at her and she held a stoneface until he asked her if it was because he had been a stripper. If he was too dirty, too poor, too used for her and she had broken down in tears and hugged him and never let him go.

The fourth time... Well, Sam Evans could thank Kurt for bringing the number of times Mercedes cried to an even four.

"Am I allowed to punch gay dudes?" he asked, as he held her tightly, nose nuzzling her silk curls.

"What?" she choked, straining her neck to meet his eyes.

"It just seems morally incorrect, that's all. I mean, I know gay dudes aren't women, but they just seem more fragile in some way. I mean, I would like to punch Kurt right now, but it seems sort of like punching Quinn. On the other hand, Jacob Ben Israel is about as masculine as Kurt and I did punch him once. And the separating factor is that Kurt likes dudes and Israel likes-"

"Porn." Mercedes looked up at him, all traces of sadness gone from her eyes. "Have you thought about this a lot?"

"If I'm allowed to punch gay guys?" Sam shrugged, "What can I say, I'm deep?"

"This is seriously what you spend your time thinking about?"

"Well, this, you and how the N'avi population are going to rebuild their society."

"Damn, you're cute."

"You're beautiful, you shouldn't be crying."

He pushed an errant curl behind her ears and she leaned up for a kiss, not at all surprised when his hands stopped their gentle caresses and went into make out mode: Grabby McHandsy. His right hand slid up her shirt, nails grazing her ribs as his fingers dipped into her bra. His left hand sat firmly on her ass, pressing her into him with an intensity she loved, and he ground his hips against her in a delicious motion.

"Hey, no pornos on school property!" Quinn stood before them, smirk firmly across her face as she eyed the two with amusement. Santana was leaning against the stand behind Quinn, fanning her face with one hand and holding her hair up with the other.

"Mucho hot, amores!" she groaned, grinning at Artie who had been rolled up the ramp by a singing Brittany. His face was pink and he kept shooting subtle glances at Quinn.

"We wanted to see that you were alright," Quinn said sofly, smiling at Mercedes, "but you seem well taken care of."

"I don't know what's wrong with Kurt," Artie muttered, frowning. "He was completely out of line."

"He misses you," everyone turned to Brittany, who nodded sharply. "He doesn't know what to do."

"Out of the mouth of babes," Sam whispered under his breath and Mercedes sincerely hopes she's the only one who hears him call Brittany a child.

* * *

><p>"So this whole reunion with Hummel thing-" Santana started as the chemistry class ends. Mercedes picked up her textbook and hooked her arm through Santana's.<p>

"There is no reunion thing with Kurt."

"Come on, he's like the Ebony to your Ivory." Santana's snarky, but there's a worry lingering underneath. Santana and Mercedes did not become friends until Kurt was drawn to the ball of drama that was Rachel Berry. And now, Santana doesn't know if she can live without her Wheezy.

Mercedes is the one who forces her to tell Brittany about the video that outed her. She's the one who held her when she cried over her grandmother's rejection. She's the one who baked cookies when Brittany had to go away over the weekend to visit Mr Tubbington's relatives.

"You're the Kelly Rowland to my Beyonce, nothin's gonna change that."

Satana stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm _Kelly Rowland_?"

Mercedes laughed gleefully, tugging on Santana's arm until she wobbled forward. "Don't diss Kelly. She's doing better than Beyonce these days!"

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, I need help with-"<p>

"What's my middle name, Finn?"

Finn halted his steps and stared.

"Wh-what?"

"My middle name," Mercedes enunciated slowly, "What is it?"

"Uhm, diva?"

"Right," Mercedes snorted. "What exactly do you need my help with?"

"The Warblers are doing a concert at the old folks home in Lima Central. I'm thinking we need someone to go and scoop out our competition. And I know you were pretty friendly with those guys, so I figured maybe you-"

"-could go and _spy _on my friends? Report back to sergeant Finn with choreography descriptions and song choices?" Mercedes knows her voice is shrill and loud, but she is sick and tired of this. "Can you hear yourself, Finn? Do you realize what you're asking me to do?" She can see every student in the vicinity staring at them and a sense of vindication floods over her. "What happened to doing our best and winning? Fair game? What, we throw that out the window?"

"Fair game hasn't worked for us so far-"

"No! What hasn't worked for us is _your _leadership. Crap all over Blaine because you're jealous? Do you know how the Troubletones worked? We loved when people were good, because that meant we were better as a group! We did not shun people when they were better than us, we asked to learn. And we certainly did not out our competition!" She knows the last one is a low blow, but she can't help it. She's so very upset about how he handled Santana, everyone knows there is a distinct way to handle her and mocking her about her repressed sexuality isn't it. Even before the video came, when Santana told her what Finn had said it had taken both Sugar and Brittany to hold Mercedes back lest she break Finnocence's jaw.

Finn snorted, huge arms crossed over his chest.

"Santana has forgiven me for that-"

"She might have, but I bloody well have not. Now scram before I do some damage."

There was silence in the hallway and Mercedes let out a deep sigh. So much for improving the image of her as an angry, vindictive bit-

"So..." She turned and Sam stood there with an amused expression on his gorgeous face. "That was passionate."

"I'm sorry, this is uncomfortable for you; you live with him." She was tense, didn't know if Sam would dislike her complete and utter attack on Finn.

"Oh no, that doesn't bother me. What he asked you _was _wrong. But, you said 'bloody' to him." Sam snickered into her neck as he pulled her closer. "Do you know who else say 'bloody' when they're pissed off?"

"Shut up, Sam." Mercedes acted completely against her annoyed tone and raked her fingers through his hair, mussing it up.

"Why, it's your fictional crush - Ron Weasley." Sam thought he saw a blush shine on Mercedes cheekbones as she wriggled free of his grasp.

"At least my fictional crush doesn't have sex with its tail."

Sam gasped melodramatically, "Low blow, darling."

Shrugging, she backed away with a saucy smile on her lips. "Speaking of Ron Weasley, Quinn was telling me that Rory's cousin is here for the week. A tall redhead with a gorgeous accent..."

Sam stood frozen for a moment as he watched her hips swish away towards the auditorium.

"Babe," he shouted after her, "Darlin', you're kidding right. Right?"

* * *

><p>"Dude, I'm not getting involved."<p>

"Listen," Finn slammed a hand against the locker door as he tried to get his point across, "the Warblers are our main competition. The Catholic Carolers don't stand a chance, but the Warblers might. We need to win, we need to know what they're up to."

"Isn't it better if we know what _we're_ up to?" asked Mike, but only Artie gave him an appreciative nod.

"Man, I don't know what Mercedes' problem is but she needs to do this for the team. She's being selfish-"

_SLAM. _

The locker door next to Finn's head shuddered from the force of Sam's fist. Silence settled over the locker room as Sam glared at Finn. His green eyes were sharp with anger and his whole body seemed to be shaking.

"I will tell you again, Finn. I am not getting involved. But, if you think that you can go around calling Mercedes Jones, my Mercedes Jones, selfish or anything else than beautiful and gorgeous, I will pound you to the ground until you scream for your mama."

Both Artie and Mike gave Sam appreciative nods.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your fist, fishface?" asked Santana as Sam sauntered into Glee that day. He's cradling it in his other hand and wearing an expression of discomfort when Mercedes turned around to look at him.<p>

"Oh for crying out loud, Sam. Have you even cleaned that?" she gave a sigh of exasperation and wrapped a hand around his forearm, dragging him off to the bathroom at high speed.

_Her mama is showing. _Sam frowned suddenly as Mercedes wrapped a piece of wet tissue around his fist. _If I hear Puckerman call her 'sexy mama' one more time I will- _

"What happened, Sam?"

"I slammed my fist into the locker."

"Intellectually, how does that sound to you?"

"Like a damned good idea when Finn is insulting my girlfriend."

Mercedes' hands paused over his fist and he took the opportunity to wrap his other hand around her waist.

"...I thought you said you weren't getting involved."

"Darlin'. You're my _girlfriend_."

The sad truth of the matter is, that Mercedes was not used to anyone defending her. Sure, Kurt used to talk tough about busting the ass of someone who called her fat, but when it came down to it, she had to fight Coach Sylvester all by herself.

"This should not be a surprise to you," Sam murmured, his nose grazing her collarbone.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'when I dated Mercedes...'?" Sam growled at Puck who was slowly backing into the corner of the room.<p>

"Dude, come on - she told you about us?"

"What about you?" snarled Sam, images of Mercedes and Puck flashing through his head.

"Chill, Sam." Artie rolls over to stand between them, unsuccessfully hiding an amused smile.

"It was for like a week, we barely got to second base!" Puck flung himself across the room as Sam dove for him, face reddening with rage. Mike managed to grab Sam before any damage was inflicted and Puck scurried to hide behind Brad the Piano man.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Mercedes. She, Santana and Quinn stood in the doorway, staring at the spectacle in confusion.

"You _made out _with _Puck_?" Sam yelled, oblivious to the warning glance Artie was giving him.

Mercedes faltered, obviously not expecting that particular incident to be dredged up.

"Excuse me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Sam growled, too upset to form words, gesturing between her and Puck with flailing arms.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaimed. "This was two years ago, you do not have the right to be mad about this!"

"Wait, wait." Santana laughed, "You two actually got it on? I thought it was just for show."

Puck grinned, momentarily forgetting the 180 pound blonde willing to crush him into little pieces. "What can I say? Sexy mama can't resist the Puckster."

"Oh my God, Puck. Shut UP." Quinn hissed, as Sam's face turned crimson.

Mike's arms strained to hold Sam back as Mercedes strode across the room and placed a calming hand on his cheek.

"Calm down, Sammy."

He pouted, the tension finally seeping from his body. Santana and Mike exchanged impressed looks.

"Hands on my woman," he murmured, dipping his head into her neck.

"Shut up, you dork." She slapped him lightly on the arm and lead him out of the room, his eyes never leaving the sway of her hips.

"Damn," sighed Puck, "I thought I was a goner there."

"Should I feel insulted that Sam never got that jealous over me?" Quinn asked the room, an amused smile dancing over her lips. Artie rolled over to her, smiling as she sat down gently on his lap.

"Girl, I dated another guy before breaking up with Sam and he barely broke a sweat. Mercedes makes out with Puck two years before she and Sam hook up and he wants blood." Santana snorted, "Weezy has magic lady parts..."

"Mmhmm," said Puck and fist pumped a very uncomfortable Brad.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, can we talk?"<p>

Mercedes bit her lip. "Not really, Kurt."

The boy looked taken aback for a moment. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be," Santana snarled, showing up from nowhere to hook her arm through Mercedes.

"Was I talking to you Lindsay Hoe-han?"

"Listen, why don't you go find your dwarf of a boyfriend instead of bothering us?"

"Hey, I didn't want to talk to _you_."

"Guys, lay off it," sighed Mercedes. She knew Santana better than most at McKinley High and she knew the reason she was being so provocative was because she was terrified that Mercedes would go back to being Kurt's main diva. "Kurt, I don't have time. Come on, Santana, before all the breadsticks are finished."

Yes it was harsh. Her mother would probably scold her for refusing Kurt's attempt to mend bridges but if it came to forgiving Kurt or reassuring a fragile Santana, Mercedes would always choose Santana.

* * *

><p>"So Shane and I watched 'Dr Who' yesterday-"<p>

"Wait," Mercedes interrupted, "you hung out with _Shane_ yesterday?"

Sam shrugged. "You went to Breadsticks with Santana, I refuse to hang out with Finn or Puck," he growled slightly and Mercedes dragged a soft hand across his thigh, "Mike and Artie had Brainiacs practice so..."

Mercedes laughed, "I love that you're so friendly with my ex."

Sam grinned, turning so that he could catch her lips and drag her closer to him. "Southern hospitality, darlin'."

"Oh, show me more."

* * *

><p>"So then I realized that obviously Tommy Jones isn't in this remake and I swear I cried a little."<p>

"Dude, I hear you. Men in Black without Jones? They be trippin'."

Sam and Shane did a complex high five. Mercedes exchanged an amused look with Quinn as Shane bid them farewell. It was notable that his eyes barely glanced at the girls, but he was grinning madly at Sam.

"I think he's well and over you, 'Cedes," murmured Quinn.

Mercedes smiled brightly, "Thank _god._ But I'm a bit worried about the bromance going on. You leaving me for some darker chocolate, baby?"

Sam's expression took on a contemplative look, to both Quinn and Artie's amusement. "Well, Shane _does _know way more Na'vi than you."

"He does not," Mercedes gasped indignantly. "I know plenty of Na'vi."

"Yeah, the dirty words!" commented Artie, slapping Quinn's hand in an amorous high-five.

"Which is well appreciated," Sam leered, tugging her closer to him on the small bench.

* * *

><p>"Quinn," Mercedes grinned, watching as the blonde slowly awoke from whatever daydream she was immersed in. "Whatcha doin'?"<p>

Quinn blushed heavily and Mercedes and Tina's eyes swiveled to look at Artie, who was waving his hands all over the place, as he tried to instruct some poor cheerios on how to move the piano across the choir room.

"Oh la la," sang Tina.

"Oh, shut up," Quinn mumbled, growing redder by the minute. "You're one to talk. I saw you and Mike scurry out of the auditorium before lunch."

"We were rehearsing."

"With your shirts off?" smiles Mercedes. "He makes you happy, Quinn," she said, turning to the blonde. "I like it."

"If you hurt him, I will destroy you: Asian-style." Quinn gulped visibly, but seemed to relax when Tina shot her a cute smile. "But seriously, I think you're good for him," Tina continued, "he seems more confident."

The three girls turned and watched Artie chew some poor cheerio out for scratching the surface of the piano with her acrylic nails.

"Is it bad that I find his anal-retentiveness hot?" asked Quinn.

Mercedes laughed, "It's not surprising."

* * *

><p>"...I'm sorry."<p>

Mercedes' head whipped to meet Finn's eyes, but he was staring dejectedly at the floor.

"Huh?" she said, the word tumbling from her mouth.

"I shouldn't have asked you to spy, it was," he swallowed, as if something had lodged in his throat, "wrong."

"What happened with you?" asked Mercedes. She wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled him to walk alongside her to the choir room. "You used to be the one who wanted to play fair. Who hated all the drama and planning."

"We lost last year because of _me._ It's my job to make sure we win this year."

Mercedes laughed so loud that people turned in the corrider. "Boy, you're dumb. We might have lost some points because of the 'Kiss of death' but come on. We didn't start writing our songs until a few days before? Of course we're going to lose." She leaned into the tall boy and gave him a hug. "It is your job to make sure we win. But it's my job too. It's everybody's job. And the only way we can do that is by playing fair. No scheming, no drama, no fights. Just some good old friendship and hard work."

Finn smiled and for the first time in weeks the tension seemed to leave his body. "You're right," he gave her a queer look, "I think you always are." They walked into the choir room with Finn's arm wrapped around her waist and Mercedes' head on his shoulder. Both Rachel and Sam gave them the glare of death. "Oh, could you talk to Sam though?" Finn whispered as they paused by the piano. "He keeps giving me these looks and referencing stuff from 'Criminal Minds'. It's really scary going to the toilet in the middle of the night."

* * *

><p>"So you and Finn looked cosy today," Sam whispered into her ear and traced her jaw with his tongue.<p>

"J-jealous?" Mercedes stuttered, barely managing to suppress a squeak as he bit gently on the skin near her collarbone.

He chuckled, the huskiness of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. He was pushing her up against the door that back to the kitchen. Her parents would be wondering where they were soon, it didn't take that long to put a box of Christmas decorations back in the basement.

Sam's hips ground into hers with a ridiculously delicious motion and all coherent thought flew from her brain. She raked her nails desperately along the back of his neck and he moaned into her cleavage.

"Mercedes! Sam!" Her father's deep voice killed any passion that might have been streaking through Sam's veins. They broke apart and Mercedes laughed at the sheer terror that was dancing in Sam's eyes.

"Chill boy," she smiled, threading her fingers through his and leading him back to the kitchen. He trailed behind her slightly, watching her hips sway and smiling to himself.

Their first week. It's been brilliant, he thought to himself.

"Wait," they stopped just outside of the kitchen door and she looked at him with confusion.

His hands ghost over her hips, he smiles, she leans in and he's there, kissing her with his whole soul.

* * *

><p>Author's note: There you have it! It's the riskiest thing I've ever written, but I hope someone out there doesn't completely abhor it.<p> 


End file.
